On The Bubble
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Bellatrix and Hermione are in an established relationship. When tragedy strikes, do they grow closer or further apart? First attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, please be gentle. Trigger warning for events starting in chapter 3 and possibly sprinkled throughout the rest of the story.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started as ordinarily as any other. Hermione had waken first and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Bellatrix had once confessed that being raised as a pureblood, she had no knowledge of cooking. As a child, if it wasn't a house elf, it was her mother that did the cooking. She had insisted that her three daughters be treated as princesses, so they were often catered to, rarely lifting a finger to work themselves. At present, the eldest Black lay in bed, sleeping in as she so often did.

Hermione began making what she knew to be one of Bellatrix's favorite breakfast foods, pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon. Her arm itched where her scars lay etched forever into her skin. Each was a ragged, angrily formed letter spelling out, 'Mudblood', She chuckled to herself. Had they only known then what they would come to be now, after the final war in which Voldemort was defeated. Years after.

Minutes later, when a voice came from behind her, Hermione was burned by a splash of hot grease that escaped the pan she had carelessly dropped a piece of bacon into in her fright. The grease landed on her arm. "Ow, shit!" She shook her arm and attempted to blow cool air onto where the grease had landed.

Then her arm was seized, and a kiss placed on the same spot as the grease. "Sorry," came Bellatrix's voice, laced with sleep. "Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. "Fine. Can I have my arm back?" she asked with a small smile. Her arm was released and she was able to concentrate on cooking once more.

The most peculiar part of the relationship was the age difference between the two. There were thirty years between them, though upon looking at them the difference would seem only ten years, tops. This was due to a gift granted after the fall of Voldemort. At the very last moment, the famous Death Eater second in command under Voldemort switched sides. It was a moment of clarity, she later said, in which for the love for self preservation, she realized she would rather see the Dark Lord fall than fall herself. In fact, the sudden switch had Voldemort stunned long enough for the Golden Trio to take him out. In that respect, Bellatrix had become as much as a war hero as they were. The gift rewarded was an elixir that rewound cell production, taking years off the drinker's appearance. It had rewound Bellatrix to look more suiting to her pre-Azkaban days.

Once finished, the food was slid onto two plates. "Coffee?" the younger witch asked.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No, no thank you." If she got thirsty she'd have orange juice. It was one of those days.

"Alright." Hermione placed the two plates on the kitchen table. "Sleep well?"

The raven haired woman shifted uncomfortably before sitting down in her seat. "Not necessarily." She picked up her fork and stared at her food as if it had grown legs and started tap dancing.

Frowning, the Muggle-born slid into her own seat. "Bad dreams again?" She started cutting up her own pancakes.

The troubled witch nodded. "Azkaban." Poking at her eggs with the fork, she added, "More like bad memories."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Hermione knew certain touchy subjects were off limits.

"It's nothing you'd particularly understand."

"Alright." She ate a piece of her pancake. "I'm sorry you didn't sleep so great, honey."

"It's not your fault, Muddy." The shortened form of Mudblood was now used as a nickname and term of endearment, as opposed to its original use of belittlement, insult, and offense. "Unless, of course, you happened to place a hex on me, though I don't know why you would."

Hermione chuckled at that. "I certainly didn't hex you. Though maybe there is a magical solution to the nightmares."

"We tried that already, it didn't work."

"That was an enchanted dreamcatcher. Enchanted objects don't always work. Perhaps there's a potion."

"I honestly don't think there are any potent enough to keep dreams of such power away. It's the thought that counts, though. I appreciate it."

"Maybe you're right. Oh well, can't say I didn't try." She took notice of Bellatrix's untouched plate. "Bella, would you please eat? I don't think I can go through the scare of one of your anorexic phases again."

The elder woman made a show of shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth. "See? Eating."

"Good."

The two finished their meal in near silence. Bellatrix was the first to break it,

"Thanks for breakfast."

Hermione smiled warmly at the woman who had become family. "You're welcome." She gathered the used dishes and placed them in the sink. Once finished, she turned. "How about I help you forget those bad dreams? If only for a moment."

"What did you have in mind?"

Hermione marched over to where she sat, straddling her and pinning her to the chair.

The former Death Eater smirked. "So far, I approve."

"Is that right?" Her hands rand up her curvy sides gently.

"Yes." A smile spread across Bellatrix's face.

With that, there was no time wasted before Hermione touched Bellatrix's mouth with a gentle kiss. As she felt the other woman respond eagerly, she found a pair of hands had wound themselves into her hair. The kiss lasted for several moments before the younger of the two pulled away. "Is it working?"

"Definitely." The content witch showed her appreciation with a roll of her hips, her middle brushing suggestively against the middle of her partner. After a moment, she pouted, the brunette having stopped with the advances, although remaining where she was. "Muddy, I'm not a light switch. You can't just turn me on then leave me alone."

"Aww, poor baby." Resuming her affectionate actions, she planted a kiss on Bellatrix's neck. After kissing the same spot a few more times, she started gently sucking at the soft, creamy skin. She smiled against the wet skin when she heard the moan that had escaped the eldest witch's throat. She resumed the action, making sure to leave a mark.

The raven haired witch made another appreciative noise. Her hands ran down Hermione's back, then rested on her hips. "Mione," her voice was ragged with pleasure. "Don't tease."

The former Gryffindor raised her head. "I thought you said you approved."

Bellatrix pouted at the loss of contact and wiggled her hips, rubbing them purposefully against Hermione's. "I did," she replied. "But now I want you naked."

Hermione couldn't hold back her laugh. "I think that's a new record."

A blush lightly stained Bellatrix's normally pale cheeks. "Shut up."

Amused, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That embarrassed you?"

Bellatrix frowned. "Now you're being mean."

Hermione bit back a retort of 'look who's talking'. She wasn't about to make her regret showing her the softer side the younger witch practically pulled out of her, having known it was there, hiding under layers and layers of anger, pain, anguish, and torture. Instead, she lightly inquired, "Is it that time of the month?" It wasn't to make fun of her. Knowing came in handy, that way she wouldn't accidentally say or do something that would anger or upset her.

"No," Bellatrix answered.

"Okay, good. Maybe you'll get your wish, then. But later."

"Why?" It was frustrating when Hermione paid just enough attention to her to turn her on, then kept her waiting.

"Because there's shopping that needs to be done and there's only a few hours before everything closes."

"Oh." She had to admit that was a valid point. "In that case, I can forgive you."

Another kiss was pressed to the former Death Eater's lips, but it was brief. "And you're coming with me this time. No ifs, no buts. So come on and get ready." The younger woman slid to her feet and grabbed Bellatrix's hands, pulling her onto her feet as well. She pulled her along to the bedroom they shared. "And please wear something other than black."

"Wear something other than brown," she snapped back, throwing open the doors to her wardrobe. For herself, she pulled out a red dress. "Is this good enough for you, your highness?"

"Yes." Hermione managed to find a blue outfit to wear.

They shed themselves of their former clothing and pulled on the new. Each had a full length mirror on the inside of one of their wardrobe doors. It suited them better than having only one, for they would surely fight each other to see their reflections at length. With two, each could take as much time as they pleased.

Bellatrix frowned at the sight of her unruly mass of curls. She had once made to cut them all off, but Hermione had forbade her. They were too beautiful to be hacked away. Bellatrix didn't see it. "I am not going out in public unless my hair is presentable." She raked a hand through it helplessly.

"I'll fix it." Hermione grabbed a brush and began running it through the messy yet luscious locks. After a while, the hair had no choice but to smooth out in a manageable manner. When she was finished, the curls were neat and shining.

Bellatrix gaped at her reflection, the sight of the tame curls surprising her. "How did you do that?"

"Patiently." Hermione dropped a kiss to her cheek. "Now, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever get."

"Come on, then." Similar to how they'd entered the room, Hermione led her out by the hand.

Out they went, leaving the comfort of home behind as they walked through the crowded streets.

"Are there always so many people?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "Why?"

"How do you see where you're going half the time?"

"I'm not as short as you."

She supposed that would make a difference. To her, she felt surrounded by walls on all sides, but with Hermione being as tall as those walls, she wouldn't feel as trapped.

"What do we need?"

"Nearly everything. The fridge is nearly bare, as are most of the cupboards. Toilet paper is getting low, we're out of laundry detergent, dish soap is maybe a twelfth there, and shampoo, conditioner, and body soap have maybe two showers left in them, if we're lucky."

Bellatrix's eyebrows furrowed together. "Do you always wait 'til the last minute?"

"It's not all my fault, you know. You keep me distracted. It's hard to notice we're running out of things when you're constantly glued to me."

"So not sorry."

"Figured you wouldn't be. But now you'll get a taste of responsibility for once. It can't be fun all the time, you know."

"Whoever made up such a rule is ridiculous."

"If I didn't take care of these things, they'd never get done. It's a wonder we even have running electricity and warm water."

"You're speaking as if we're broke."

Hermione sighed. "Well, today you're helping me, alright?"

"Okay." She didn't get how that was connected, but she didn't bother questioning it. It was better to just leave some things alone.

Once they'd reached the store Hermione had in mind, they spent an hour and a half gathering the needed items. By the time they were done, they had acquired eight bags. On the walk back, they had to carry four apiece, two in each hand.

Bellatrix groaned at the uncomfortable wight. "Why did we have to get so much?"

"Everything we got, we need."

"I understand that. Really, I do. But did they have to make these bags so blasted heavy? They're as heavy as the chains Azkaban held me in. I'm not exaggerating!"

"In that case, I'll make sure to thank you extra specially when we get home."

Bellatrix liked the sound of that.

However, when they reached home, they found an unannounced visitor. Upon catching sight of the person, Bellatrix dropped all bags she was carrying. She was shocked. She hadn't expected to see that person ever again, much less in front of her home. "Andromeda."

"Bellatrix."

Hermione recognized the name. It was Bellatrix's estranged sister.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked, unsure what she was feeling. Anger, surprise, curiosity? All of the above?

"So you haven't heard, then." It wasn't a question. Bellatrix was confused by the sad tone.

"Perhaps we can talk inside?" Hermione suggested. "Once we get these bags in. Bella, can you unlock the door?"

Bellatrix did as was asked and picked up the bags she had dropped, dragging them inside. She plopped them down onto one of the kitchen counters and sighed gratefully when relieved of the weight. Then she headed to the living room, relaxing on the sofa. "So, Andy, what brings you here?" She watched as her sister took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid."

Hermione joined them, sitting beside Bellatrix. She'd put the bags she'd been carrying next to the ones Bellatrix had been carrying.

"Stop beating around the bush. What is it I haven't heard?" She didn't like information being withheld from her.

"It's…" Andromeda paused to compose herself and started over. She couldn't bring herself to look her sister in the eyes. "Bellatrix, Malfoy Manor has been destroyed."

Bellatrix froze.

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. She knew that couldn't be good. She also knew there was more that Andromeda wasn't saying, that she hadn't worked up to, yet.

From where she sat, Bellatrix saw Andromeda's eyes pointed to the floor, swimming in tears.

"Bellatrix," she spoke again, brokenly. "Cissy, Lucius, and Draco… They're dead."

Bellatrix blinked, unbelieving. "What?"

"I'm sorry… but it's true. It's even in the paper. They were attacked. There was a fire as well, most likely due to a crossfire of spells. They went down fighting."

Draco dead pulled at a piece of Hermione's heart. They were schoolmates. They were in different houses, but were in the same year. He had always been a cocky bully, but they had grown up together.

"The baby!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "Cissy just had a baby! Is she alright, at least?! Is my baby niece alive?" The whole loss hadn't sunk in yet. Maybe she could prolong it if she knew her recently born niece was okay.

"Yes, she's alive," the middle Black sister answered. "The only house elf to survive saved her. The nursery had protective charms surrounding it, it was the only room left unharmed."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix. "When did this happen?"

"A couple days ago. I came as soon as I found out. Bellatrix, I'm so sorry."

"Where is she?" Tears were spilling over in Bellatrix's eyes now. "Where's our niece?"

"The house elf gave her to me. But I can't… I can't keep her. Not after losing my Nymphadora."

"Bring her here, then. I need to see her." Bellatrix started breaking down then. "I need to."

Andromeda nodded. "Okay. I'll bring her here." She stood up. "I'll be as quick as I can." With that, she fled the scene, rapidly losing her own composure and unable to watch her sister do the same.

Hermione held Bellatrix, doing her best to soothe her. As an only child, she could hardly imagine the pain she was going through.

Bellatrix cried openly, sobs racking her body. Not even the worst Crucio compared to how hurt she was. Her face buried in Hermione's shoulder, only slightly muffling the sound of her cries.

Hermione rubbed her back lovingly and stroked her hair softly. She pressed gentle kisses to her head. She wished there was more she could do to help. She couldn't tell her it was okay, because she knew it wasn't and it would be a very long time before it would be again. "Bella, honey?"

Bellatrix nodded against her shoulder to show she was listening.

"Do you want your niece to live with us?"

"Yes," she choked out.

"Okay." Hermione continued to hold her. "You know I love you, okay?" she murmured. "That will never change." She kissed her cheek. "My dearest Bella."

Finally, after many heartbreaking moments, Bellatrix's tears stopped. She remained in Hermione's arms, needing to be held.

"I'm so sorry for all this. You don't deserve this. Neither did they." She kissed her temple lovingly.

"Don't you dare leave me. Not ever, you hear me? You can't leave me all alone."

"I'll never leave you. Never ever. You won't be alone, I promise." Hermione kissed her softly.

Bellatrix returned the kiss with raw need, clinging to Hermione like she was the last solid thing on the planet. To her, that's exactly what she was. The one right in a whole world of wrong. "Muddy," she murmured in a whisper that was heartbreakingly soft. "Never die."

Hermione held her tight. "Wouldn't dream of it." She stroked her back. "I love you too much."

Hours later, Andromeda returned with their niece. She knocked on the door.

"She's back," Hermione murmured and went to get the door.

Andromeda had her in a stroller. She carried a bag with her. I have some clothes and diapers for her, food and a couple of blankets. You'll probably have to find a crib on your own… Is Bellatrix alright?"

"She's calmed down. You can go see her."

Andromeda stepped inside gratefully and went to see her sister. She hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry I had to be the bearer of bad news."

"At least Anastasia is safe."

"And you'll be able to raise her? I know you've never had children."

"We'll do our best. Thank you for bringing her."

Andromeda pulled back. "Well, I'll be off now. Despite the circumstances, it was wonderful seeing you again."

"You too. Andy… Keep in touch."

A small smile graced Andromeda's lips. "I will." And then she was gone.

Hermione entered, Anastasia in her arms. She'd broken down the stroller and had the bag slung over her shoulder. "How old is she?"

"Two months."

"That's all?" She frowned. Much too soon to be orphaned. "Poor thing won't even remember her parents. Or her brother."

"Let me see her." She outstretched her arms.

Hermione carefully handed her over.

"Hi, Anna. It's Auntie Bella. Remember me?" she cooed lovingly to the babe in her arms. She kissed her small forehead. "You'll be living with me and Muddy now. You'll love it here once you get settled in."

Hermione smiled. "You're a natural."

"Am I?" She rocked her gently, keeping her calm.

"You are."

"We need a bed for her."

"Until we get one, she can sleep between us."

Bellatrix nodded in acceptance. "Alright."

Suddenly, Anastasia started wailing.

"Sssh, Anna. Don't cry, don't cry. Are you hungry, hm? Is that it?" She bounced her a little, trying to calm her.

Hermione rummaged through the bag until she found a small container of baby food. The orange color told her it might be mashed carrots, more liquid than anything. It reminded her of applesauce. She went to the kitchen to get a spoon, then came back. She wished they had a high chair. "Do you want to feed her, or shall I?"

"Could you? I'll try to keep her still."

Anastasia had calmed down somewhat, but was still fussing.

Hermione could tell right away she was going to be a handful. Each time she put the spoon in her mouth, the food was immediately spit out. She hoped she wasn't used to mother's milk, because neither could supply her with that. The closest to that they could get would be formula, which they didn't have at the moment. "Come on, baby, please eat. Just one bite. Can you do that for me?" She held the spoon to her lips again. "Please?"

Bellatrix chuckled. "Another stubborn pureblood. Imagine that."

Needless to say, the day had become anything but ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

For once, Bellatrix woke up before Hermione did. Anastasia was sleeping away peacefully between them. She smiled at her niece. She really was a beautiful baby. She stretched, waking her muscles. She watched Anastasia sleep a bit, wishing she could sleep in the same worry free manner. Some nights weren't as bad as others, some were even good, but her sleep was never entirely peaceful. She placed a brief kiss on Anastasia's forehead, careful not to wake her. She looked over to Hermione, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully as well. Bellatrix didn't want to wake her, either. She rolled out of bed and moved her pillow down next to Anastasia to take her place. She wouldn't want her to roll over too far and roll off the bed. She decided she should take a shower. She quietly went over to her wardrobe to pull out something to change into afterwards. Then it was off to the bathroom where she stripped herself of her nightie and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her.

It was odd for Hermione to wake without Bellatrix beside her. The sound of water running told her where she was before she got the chance to start worrying. She smiled at the sight of Anastasia beside her. She was too cute. She pondered a minute as to what she was to her. She knew that in her own family her mother's sister was her aunt, whose husband was her uncle. Did that mean that Hermione was also Anastasia's aunt? Her and Bellatrix weren't married, but they were together. Was that close enough?

Her train of thought was broken when she felt the small form of Anastasia snuggling up to her. "Well, hello there." She smiled. The action seemed to confirm that Anastasia considered her to be family, even in her sleep. She could tell from the little hair that was present on her head that she was going to be as blonde as the Malfoys had been.

She didn't know how much time had passed before Bellatrix came padding in, dressed but still with a towel wrapped around her hair. "Aww, she likes you," she stated upon sight of Anastasia huddled so close to Hermione. She sat on the bed beside them.

"Do you know how weird it was for me to discover you woke up first?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix shrugged. "Wasn't that tired." She stroked the soft, thin hair on her niece's head.

"She's going to be very blonde."

"I can see that." She smiled as her fingers brushed against the soft skin of her forehead. "Oh, to have skin that soft again…"

"I think your skin's pretty soft."

"Yes, but not baby soft,"

"Well, you're not a baby."

Bellatrix leaned over and kissed her. "I love you," she murmured against her lips before pulling back.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too."

She felt Anastasia stir beside her, and when she looked down she saw as she opened her eyes. "Look who's awake."

Bellatrix smiled. "Hi, baby." She picked her up gently, cradling her close to her chest. "Slept well, I hope."

Anastasia babbled back at her, as if confirming that she had.

Hermione laughed. That was the first time she'd heard her make a noise that didn't involve crying. "I think that was a yes."

"Maybe it was. It's been a long time since I've had to decode baby talk."

Anastasia smiled toothlessly at her.

"Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?" Bellatrix asked rhetorically.

"She's adorable." Hermione sat up. "So," she looked over to Bellatrix. "I was wondering earlier, does this make me her aunt as well?"

Bellatrix thought a moment. "Yes, I think so."

Hermione smiled. "Okay." She kissed Anastasia's cheek. "Hello, niece."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "You're adorable too, Muddy." She fixed her attention back on the babe in her arms. "So, are you hungry, little one? You didn't eat much yesterday."

Anastasia blinked up at her.

"That doesn't really help me, Anna."

Hermione chuckled. "Maybe she just doesn't like carrots. I'll find something else." She got up and grabbed the bag, starting to rummage through it. She found a container of something green which she assumed to be mashed up celery. "Let's try this." She fetched a spoon and came back. She hoped Anastasia would like them better than the carrots. She scooped up some of the celery onto the spoon and held it up to Anastasia's lips. Surprisingly, she accepted the food on the first try and didn't spit it back out.

"So far, so good. Keep being good for Muddy and I'll find something sweet for you later."

Anastasia accepted a second spoonful, and a third, fourth, fifth, sixth.

"Good girl." Bellatrix kissed the top of her head.

Seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth went in without protest.

"I think someone likes celery," Hermione stated. A couple more spoonfuls and she decided to stop. She didn't want to give her so much she got sick. "There we go, all done."

"That wasn't so bad now, was it, Anna?" She kissed the top of her head again.

Anastasia's only response was to cuddle closer to her.

Bellatrix smiled. "Is someone getting sleepy now?"

Anastasia's head was resting against her chest and her eyes fluttered closed, reopened, and fluttered closed again.

"Auntie Bella thinks it's time for a nap." She laid her down on the bed and situated her blankets around her, making sure she was comfortable. She pulled Hermione's pillow down as well, ensuring her safety on both sides if she tried to roll. She kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, sweetie." She straightened up and pulled Hermione gently out of the room.

Bellatrix tugged the towel from her hair and tossed it in the laundry basket when they walked by.

"I should probably make breakfast."

"No, not yet." Bellatrix sat down on the sofa in the living room and pulled Hermione down with her.

"Okay."

Bellatrix slid into her lap and rested her head on her shoulder.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her. "Bella, you okay?" she whispered.

Bellatrix sighed, burying her nose in Hermione's neck. "I just… I can't believe it. My baby sister is gone."

Hermione stroked her back gently.

"I'm the oldest," she murmured. "I was supposed to die first."

Hermione remained silent, letting her talk.

"Lucius… I don't really care about Lucius. I never liked him. Cissy never should have married him. And Draco, poor Draco. He was supposed to outlive us all. Cissy, Lucius, Dromeda, me. We were all meant to die before him. He was just a baby."

Hermione wisely chose not to bring up the fact that they had been the same age.

"And I always wanted a little girl. But not like this. Not at the cost of my sister and nephew." This last part was quiet, and as it was said, her shoulders started shaking with silent sobs.

Hermione held her. "Let it out, Bella. It's okay. Just let it out, I'm not going anywhere." She knew it would be a long time before Bellatrix could think about them without getting upset. She imagined she would be the same way if she lost her parents. So she would be there for Bellatrix when she needed her. She knew she would do the same. Her arms tightened around her as she fell to pieces once more. It saddened her to see her this way, but she knew it was what was best in the long run. She couldn't leave her alone like this, especially not when it was obvious that she was wanted to stay.

She didn't know how long it was before Bellatrix calmed again, but when she did she stayed in her embrace, still needing to be held. So Hermione held her in silence, knowing that was all she could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Andromeda came again the next day. Bellatrix was surprised to see her again so soon. But when she told her why, Bellatrix understood.

"It's up to us to organize a funeral."

Bellatrix groaned. She would rather not. That would make it all the more real. She also had no experience. It was ironic, both funerals of her parents had been organized by Narcissa. "I don't know how."

"Neither do I, but we'll have to learn. It would be a disservice to the Black and Malfoy name if we didn't."

Bellatrix had to hold her tongue. It would be hypocritical to make any comment about Andromeda doing a disservice to the Black name by marrying who she did, considering who she was now involved with herself. Instead, she was forced to agree, "Yes, you're right, it would be." There was something she wasn't sure about. "Are we to honor all three at once?"

"It would be easier that way, considering they were a family."

Bellatrix came to a decision. "I'm not putting them in the ground." Her voice held a tone of finality, no room for discussion. "They don't belong with such filth." Except for Lucius.

"So, cremation, then," Andromeda stated softly. She thought it to be oddly fitting, considering the fire.

"Yes, unless there's a third option I'm not aware of."

"There isn't one, as far as I know."

"Then cremation it is." It was hard to think about, some nameless person reducing her sister and nephew to mere ash. At least that way she could have part of them still around. She would definitely be getting some portraits, as well. She'd almost forgotten you could do that.

"I found something you might like to have, by the way." Andromeda produced a small picture of the three of them, the Black sisters. Narcissa was in the middle. All were smiling. It was a moving picture. They were teenagers. Bellatrix had bunny ears above Narcissa's head and when she noticed she shoved her playfully.

Bellatrix felt tears well up in her eyes as she took the picture out of Andromeda's hands. She was nearly speechless. "Dromeda… thank you," was all she could manage to say.

"You're welcome." She hugged her.

Bellatrix hugged back. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away. I'll never push you away again."

Andromeda found it sad that it took the death of their sister and nephew for them to reconnect again. But at least they had. "It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago."

Bellatrix pulled out of the hug and got back on topic. "So can we just start simple by making a list of who to invite and figure out where it should be held?"

"That sounds alright. So we're inviting cousins, aunts, uncles, and other distant Black and Malfoy relatives?"

"That makes sense, yeah."

"We should only spend a couple days on that. We really shouldn't spend more than a couple weeks putting this together."

"Okay. So you'll be back in a couple days, then?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to see Anna before you go?"

"That would be nice."

Bellatrix went to retrieve her from Hermione, who had been playing with her. She brought her back to Andromeda. "Say hi to Auntie Andy."

Andromeda smiled at her. "Hi, sweetie." She grabbed one of her tiny wrists. "Having fun with Auntie Bella yet?" She kissed her cheek.

Anastasia gurgled at her, as if she thought that was a decent answer.

Andromeda laughed. "That's good, if that's a yes." She kissed her forehead. "Auntie Andy has to go, but I'll see you again soon, okay?" She smiled. "Thank you, Bella. I'll see you soon, as well."

When Andromeda left, Bellatrix took Anastasia back to Hermione. "I so do not want to plan this thing." She sat on the floor opposite Hermione so they made a cage around Anastasia.

"Necessary evil," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She sighed and looked at the picture again that Andromeda had gave her. "I think I'll put this on the nightstand." She turned it out so Hermione could see it.

"Wow. You were all ridiculously pretty."

Anastasia tried crawling over Hermione's leg.

"And where do you think you're going, missy?" Hermione asked. She picked her up and sat her back down in the middle gently. "Stay."

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile. "I don't know, maybe we should let her crawl around a bit. Let her get used to her surroundings."

Hermione shrugged. "If you say so." She pulled her legs back, giving Anastasia the space to start roaming.

Anastasia sat still a moment as if confused. Then she started crawling to the left. Both kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't get into anything she shouldn't. All was well until she crawled right into a wall. Bellatrix rushed to get her, but she was hardly on her feet before Anastasia started crying. When she reached her, she swooped her into her arms. She placed many kisses on her head where it had connected with the wall. "You're okay, you're okay. Ssh." She bounced her lightly. "Auntie Bella's sorry," she murmured. "Ssh. Ssh." She kissed the top of her head again. Eventually, Anastasia calmed down.

"That wasn't a great idea," Bellatrix admitted more to herself than anyone. She stroked Anastasia's small tuft of hair. "I'll tell you a secret," she said quietly to Anastasia. "Auntie Bella isn't very bright sometimes. Sometimes she can actually be really stupid."

"I heard that," Hermione stated. "That's not true."

"Auntie Hermione doesn't know what she's saying," Bellatrix whispered. "Don't listen to her."

Anastasia made a noise that sounded like a laugh.

Bellatrix smiled. "But you already knew that, huh?"

"Okay, you're talking about me, I know it."

"Nuh uh," Bellatrix denied.

"Don't lie, you're bad at it."

Being the mature woman that she was, Bellatrix responded by sticking her tongue out at her.

Hermione laughed. "What are you, five?"

"I'm any age I choose to be," she countered.

"Okay, then." Hermione got off of the floor and stretched. "I think it's time for lunch. How does fruit salad sound?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, fruit salad it is." Hermione left for the kitchen.

Bellatrix's attention went back to Anastasia. "Auntie Hermione does know a thing or two about food, though. When you're old enough for big people food you're going to love it." She kissed her cheek.

At lunch, Bellatrix had an idea. "Muddy, do you still have that Time Turner?"

"Why…?"

"I was thinking maybe I could use it to go back and warn Cissy. To save her."

"Are you crazy?!" Hermione shrieked. "Absolutely not, you'd be killed!"

"But maybe I wouldn't. If you came with me –"

"No, Bellatrix. I'm sorry, but no. Besides, we'd see ourselves and create a paradox and those are dangerous. Also, I already know we don't do it because I haven't seen any extra pairs of us running around."

Bellatrix hugged and stabbed a piece of fruit viciously with her fork.

"I'm sorry, but there's too much of a risk."

"Well, I tried."

"Don't hate me…"

"I don't hate you. I hate death."

"I know you're hurting, Bella. I wish there was more I could do to help. I wish I could let you reverse it, at least then maybe you'd be okay. But at the same time, if you saved them you would only lose them again later."

"It would be worth it," Bellatrix murmured, gaze lowered to her fruit. "At least then I'd remember to say goodbye."

At that last part, Hermione felt her heart crumble for Bellatrix. So that was what this was about. She hadn't gotten to say her goodbyes, hadn't gotten any closure. Speaking at the funeral or even with a portrait wouldn't be the same. She reached across the table and gently picked up Bellatrix's hand, holding it gently in her own. She ran her thumb gently along her knuckles.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Bellatrix muttered, pushing her bowl of fruit away from her with her free hand.

Hermione could see she was inches away from falling apart again.

"I'll, um, I'll be right back." Bellatrix stood and broke their contact. The chair she had sat in scraped against the floor and for a moment Hermione thought it would topple over backwards. Bellatrix quickly fled the room. She all but ran to the bathroom, and it took all of her strength not to slam the door behind her. She leaned against it, breathing heavily. She could see her reflection in the mirror as a tear rolled down her cheek. There had to be a way for her to stop feeling this way. There had to be. And then she saw it. On the edge of the bath sat the razor. She grabbed it and shoved her sleeve up. She gazed at her arm and lightly touched the razor to a spot in the middle of her arm that was above the elbow but below the wrist. Then without a moment more of hesitation, she pressed the razor into her flesh, dragging the razor across, slicing her skin open. The blood welled up immediately and the pain served as a pleasant distraction. She bit down hard on her lip, preventing herself from making any noise. As the pain faded, she moved the razor half an inch above the fresh would and sliced into her skin again. Her eyes squeezed shut and more tears leaked out, streaming down her face. A moment later, she forced her eyes open again. She returned the razor to its place on the bath and gripped onto her arm with her now free hand. She squeezed hard, forcing more blood to swell out of her open wounds.

Hermione waited for Bellatrix to come back. She focused on finishing her own fruit, as it was only half gone. When there was only a quarter of her fruit left and Bellatrix still hadn't returned, she grew curious. What was Bellatrix doing? Perhaps she was tending to Anastasia, although Hermione hadn't heard her fussing. When Hermione finished off her fruit salad, she started to worry. But then she told herself that maybe Bellatrix had needed some time to herself. She hadn't had very much space to herself lately since Andromeda's first visit. Especially not since Anastasia had been delivered. Babies were high maintenance, and Anastasia was no exception. In fact, she was likely more high maintenance than others, having been born a pureblood. There was Andromeda's visit earlier, of course. In between those visits, while not busy with Anastasia, Bellatrix had always been in the company of Hermione. Maybe Hermione had been smothering her since finding out about the demise of the Malfoys. Maybe she hadn't given Bellatrix enough space to breathe lately, and wanting to avoid hurting her, Bellatrix was now choosing to take that time for herself to breathe. So, really, there wasn't reason for Hermione to worry at all. But then, if that were the case, then why did she have the feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong? Perhaps she should check, then, just to be sure. There couldn't be harm in that, could there?

Hermione rinsed out her empty bowl and left it in the sink along with her fork. She covered Bellatrix's with plastic wrap and placed it in the fridge. Then she poked her head into their bedroom. "Bella…?" But Bellatrix wasn't there. Only a peacefully sleeping Anastasia inhabited the room, in the middle of the bed. Confused, Hermione pulled out of the room and quietly pulled the door shut with a soft click. She wasn't in the bedroom or the kitchen. She had passed through the living room, and she hadn't been there, either. So where could she be? A moment later, Hermione realized the bathroom light was on. She could tell from the light that showed in the tiny space between the floor and the door. There was no sound of water running or any other typical bathroom sounds. This piqued her curiosity. She knocked softly on the door. "Bellatrix?" There was no answer. She knocked again, harder this time. "Bellatrix, I know you're in there!" The only alternative would be that she had left, but she wouldn't do that without telling Hermione first. Besides, where would she go? "God damn it, Bellatrix! I'm coming in." She pushed though and found Bellatrix crumpled on the floor and was that blood she saw right next to her? She immediately knelt down beside her and lifted her upright. "Oh god, Bella," she choked out. She wasn't conscious. She slapped one of her cheeks lightly. "Come on, wake up. Please wake up, sweetie. For me? Will you wake up for me?" Tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, Bella, what did you do?" she asked forlornly. She noticed that the blood seemed to be dripping from one of her hands. She gently lifted Bellatrix's hand, eyes following the trail of blood until she saw the fresh cuts on her arm. Tears blurred her vision and rolled down her cheeks. "Don't you dare die on me, don't you dare!" She shook her. "Wake up, damn it!" She shook her some more. "Wake up!" The tears were making her face extremely wet. She sobbed. "Bella, please… I love you. Please don't go. Please don't leave me. Please." Bellatrix stirred and made a soft groan. Hermione's eyes snapped to look at her face. "Sweetheart?"

"Mmnh… I …" Bellatrix blinked up at her. "Hermione, what - ?"

Hermione swept her into a tight hug, crying freely. "You scared me! I thought – " she gasped for breath. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"What did I…?" And then she remembered. "Oh god," she squeaked. Then she was in tears as well. "I'm so sorry, Mione, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, burying her head in her shoulder.

"Ssh, darling." Hermione stroked her hair. "Ssh. You'll be okay. I'll make it okay again, my darling. I'll make it okay."

"I love you," Bellatrix whispered fiercely, hugging her close. "I love you so much! I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I've got to – I've got to stop the bleeding." Hermione grabbed a washcloth and pressed it over Bellatrix's wounds. She kept it down firmly, knowing she had to keep pressure.

"I wasn't thinking, Hermione. I wasn't – I – I… God. I'm sorry. I'm stupid and sorry. Just – Just don't let go."

"I am not letting you go, you hear me? I am not ever going to let you go. I need you just as much as you need me, Bella. I will not let you go for one moment. Not ever."

Bellatrix kissed her cheek and neck repeatedly, wherever she could. "I love you," she whispered heartbrokenly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I love you, too." The bleeding had slowed, but had never stopped. She held her close. "And I am not letting you be by yourself after this, understand? You nearly got yourself killed!"

"I understand. And I'm glad you won't. I'm – I'm scared what I might do next."

Hermione kissed the top of her head. "I'll protect you from you," she promised. "I will." Still, the bleeding had yet to stop. The whole washcloth was nearly stained red. "Bella, do you have hemophilia?" It should have stopped by now. In all reality, it should have stopped before she even came into the bathroom.

"I don't… what does that mean?"

"Having hemophilia means that when you're cut, it's extremely hard to stop the bleeding. And you're still bleeding when it should have already stopped. It's really dangerous. If you bleed out…"

Bellatrix swallowed. She didn't like the sound of that. Though that would explain quite a bit. Like how when she was younger even the most advanced healing spells wouldn't put a stop to her bleeding. It had confused her that healing spells worked so well with her sisters, but never for her. If she had it and it was something magic couldn't interfere with, it would explain why. It also gave a valid reason for Hermione to worry like she was. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, Bella," Hermione sighed. She removed the washcloth and stood up to open the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. She grabbed bandages and gauze, then knelt by Bellatrix again. She covered the wounds with the bandages and wound the gauze tightly around her arm, covering the bandage completely and securing it with tape once she was done. The blood already started to seep through, a small section of white going red. "I hope that works." If that didn't stop it, she didn't know what to do. It was likely that Bellatrix would bleed out anyway if it failed her.

Bellatrix slumped against Hermione, feeling dizzy. It was then that Hermione realized just how much blood was on the floor that was starting to dry. She'd lost too much already. Hermione racked her brain for a blood replenishing spell of some sort. If she couldn't think of one, Bellatrix might need hospital treatment. But what if it took too long to get to one? Hermione remembered the bottle of iron pills that was in the cabinet. Iron wasn't blood, but it was in blood and should help Bellatrix to regain some of her strength. She stretched up and grabbed the bottle, unscrewing the cap and pouring five pills into her hand. "Here, take these."

Weakly, Bellatrix looked to see what she was talking about. She shakily took the pills from Hermione and popped them into her mouth, swallowing them dry, all at once. "I feel… I feel so tired," she mumbled, head falling back to Hermione's shoulder.

"You'll be okay," Hermione choked out, trying to convince herself rather than Bellatrix. "You have to be." She waited to see if the pills would have any affect soon. She couldn't wait too long in case they didn't and in case Bellatrix really did need hospital treatment. Suddenly, with relief, Hermione remembered she possessed the ability to apparate. They could reach the hospital in a blink that way, if it was needed. She kissed the top of her head.

A moment later it became apparent that the pulls wouldn't kick in any time soon. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Bellatrix. "Hold on to me," she murmured. "Hold on tight." She concentrated and soon felt the lurching tug on her body as they apparated to the hospital. When they arrived, Bellatrix fell unconscious once more. It only took a minute for someone to notice them and asked what had happened. Thankfully, the one asking was part of the hospital staff. "She cut herself," Hermione answered. "She's lost too much blood and I think she had hemophilia. She may need a blood transfusion or something." The nurse took Bellatrix out of her arms.

"I'll fetch a doctor right away!"

And then all that was left for Hermione to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione suddenly remembered Anastasia. She couldn't be left all alone, even if she was only sleeping. So, being more careful than when she arrived, she went into the women's bathroom and into a stall before she apparated back home. Not wanting to face the blood in the bathroom again, she made sure to land in the bedroom. She grabbed one of Anastasia's blankets and gently cocooned it around her and lifted her into her arms. "Lucky you, kiddo," she murmured. "You get to apparate before getting your Hogwarts letter." She held her close and apparated back to the hospital, inside the bathroom but outside of the stalls. She walked out and went into the waiting area. She sat with Anastasia in her arms and waited to hear news on Bellatrix. "Auntie Bella will be fine," she cooed soothingly to the sleeping baby. "She's strong. She wouldn't dare leave us." She kissed her forehead. "And if she does, it won't be for long. 'Cause I'll go back and get her." She meant it. If Bellatrix died on her, she wouldn't hesitate in using her Time Turner to go back and stop her from making those cuts, or even from leaving the kitchen. She knew that made her selfish, but she didn't care. Maybe after all this was over, she'd even let Bellatrix use the Time Turner to save her sister, with her accompaniment, of course. Now that she was faced with a similar situation, she could understand Bellatrix's reasoning perfectly. She wondered what that would mean for Anastasia, though. Would her current self disappear if her family was saved? "Even so," Hermione spoke quietly. "I will love you nonetheless." She'd known the child for three days, but already held a mother's love for her in her heart.

Minutes later, the same nurse from before approached Hermione. She seemed confused as to where Anastasia had come from, but chose not to comment on it. "You were right, she did need a blood transfusion."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat at the way the nurse had used the past tense. Did that mean…?

"It's already started," the nurse went on. "On average blood transfusions take four hours to complete. There's about three and a half hours left, in case there's somewhere you need to be."

"Can I see her?" Hermione asked, relieved that Bellatrix was still alive.

"Are you family?"

In more ways than you know, she thought. "I'm her sister," the lie rolled easily off her lips.

The nurse nodded. "You may see her for a short while. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, anyway."

"That's alright," Hermione replied, grateful she would be able to see her.

The nurse led her to the room Bellatrix was being held in and Hermione followed silently. "You have twenty minutes."

And then they were alone. Hermione sat in a chair near the hospital bed. "I'm here, Bella," she murmured. "I brought Anastasia. Thought you might like to see her. Didn't want to leave her all alone, anyway. I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to let you know that I forgive you. You had a lapse of judgment in a moment of weakness. It happens to the best of us. And you should be okay. You're having a blood transfusion. It's just started, so there's still a few hours to go, yet. After that, you should be all better. Physically, at least. Emotionally, I know it will still be hard for you. But I'm here for you and I hope my staying at your side will help ease that pain. I hope that you will be able to be happy, again. I hope that I can help guide you back into light."

A moment or two later, Bellatrix's eyes opened. "Muddy," she murmured. "I heard."

"Good."

"Thank you. For everything, I hardly deserve it –"

"You deserve every bit of it."

"Well, thanks." She smiled. "Anna is adorable as ever."

Hermione smiled back. "She is."

"You saved me. That's a large debt to pay."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I almost took myself away from you…"

"But you didn't," Hermione reminded her softly. "And that makes all the difference."

"But you'll still be watching over me like a hawk."

"Yes, I will be. Because I don't want to see you land in a hospital again."

"Neither do I. I will gladly stay in your sight for the rest of my life if I have to."

Hermione smiled. "And I'll hide the razor."

"Good. I don't want to ever see it after what I did."

"So this was a one time thing? You've never done it before?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "And I won't ever do it again. Or anything equally as stupid."

Hermione caressed her cheek. "You didn't know it would be this bad. I can't blame you for what I imagine was you searching for a distraction from the pain. I'm just glad you didn't swallow a handful of pills or try to drown yourself in the bathtub."

"Well, I wasn't suicidal. Though if I were, those wouldn't be creative enough for me. I'd have to go out in style," she attempted to make it a joke.

Hermione laughed despite the fact that it wasn't that funny. "Next time you need a distraction just demand sex, alright?"

Bellatrix laughed softly. "Well, at least you're not a crying mess anymore."

"And neither are you, which is good." She stroked her raven locks gently. "I don't have much time left to be in here. I was given twenty minutes. But at least that means you'll be halfway done with this transfusion and even closer to being able to come home."

Bellatrix scoffed. "Twenty minutes. That's ridiculous."

Hermione shrugged. "Rules are rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken."

"I knew you would say that." She leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Want to hold Anastasia for a little bit?"

Bellatrix nodded. "The best I can with all these things hooked up to me."

Hermione carefully passed Anastasia over to her.

"Hi, little one," Bellatrix murmured. "You know Auntie Bella wouldn't ever leave you, right? You're my little angel. No, Auntie Bella won't leave you for a million years." She kissed her forehead. "I'll always be here," she promised. "Even when I'm sad."

"You'd make such a good mother," Hermione murmured. "I wonder why it is you don't have kids. You said before you always wanted a little girl." She wondered if she couldn't or if it was something else.

Bellatrix frowned. "My pathetic excuse of a husband would make a horrible father, for one, and I couldn't stand it when he touched me."

"Do you still want any kids of your own some day? Give Anastasia a cousin or two?"

Bellatrix knew there were ways for two women to have children together. All it would take would be a couple spells. "Muddy, you're so young."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds coming from your twenty-something body?"

"I suppose. But it's true."

"You know I'm wiser than my years, thanks to what I've had to face growing up."

"Also true."

"You never answered my question."

"It's not something I've given much thought to lately," Bellatrix replied honestly. "I'll have to think about it."

"Okay."

The nurse entered the room. "Time's up. Oh! You're awake now. That's good."

Hermione took Anastasia back from Bellatrix, who looked reluctant to let her go.

"Once this blood transfer thing is done, I'll be free to go, right?" Bellatrix asked the nurse.

"Yes. We'll keep you about half an hour more in case your body decides to reject the new blood it's been given. If there are no complications, we'll draw up a discharge."

Bellatrix nodded, taking the information in.

"I'll still be here," Hermione informed her before slipping out of the room. She headed back to the waiting area. As she sat down, Anastasia opened her eyes. "Hello there." She smiled. "Sleep well, love?" Anastasia seemed to smile in response. "Good." She cuddled her close. "What do you think? Do you want some cousins?" Anastasia blinked up at her, not caring one way or the other.

Hermione was glad she was calm. If she started crying, it would draw in unwanted attention. "You're a good baby, you know that? Stubborn sometimes, but good." She didn't feel stupid for carrying on a one-sided conversation. It gave her something to do.

Time dragged on slowly, but knowing that Bellatrix was okay made it easier to endure. As much as she wanted to see her again, she would force herself to wait patiently, occupying herself with Anastasia. Anastasia was a good girl and kept calm the whole time. "I think you've earned yourself a treat." Perhaps she could find some soft chocolate. It had to be something a baby with hardly any teeth, if there were any at all, could handle.

Hermione was so caught up with Anastasia that she didn't even notice Bellatrix had been rolled out to her in a wheelchair, having been released.

"I'm free," Bellatrix stated to gain her attention.

Hermione looked up. "Oh! That's great!" She smiled. The nurse left them be and Hermione took Bellatrix's hand. A moment later, they had apparated back home. "Anastasia behaved herself the whole time," she informed her. "I think she deserves a treat."

"Then she shall get one."

Hermione smiled. She kissed her lovingly, feeling like it was the first time all day they got to share a decent kiss. "How're you feeling?" she asked once the kiss had broken.

"Okay. Better. Glad to be home."

"Good. No sadness or anything right now?"

"No, no sadness. Not right now."

"Do you wanna hold Anastasia again?"

Bellatrix nodded and gently took her into her arms. "Hello again," she cooed. "I missed you. It wasn't that long but felt like forever."

Hermione smiled. "You're absolutely adorable," she commented. She reached out to stroke her cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." Bellatrix leaned into Hermione's hand for a moment. She looked down at Anastasia when she felt a small hand tug at her hair. "Hey," she chided in surprise. "That's not nice."

Hermione had to giggle. "That was bound to happen eventually." She gripped Anastasia's hand and untangled it from Bellatrix's hair. "Be nice to Auntie Bella. She needs love."

"No point trying to reason with her. She's not even old enough to listen."

Hermione shrugged. "They say a lot stays in the subconscious, so maybe it helps anyway."

"I think you need a nap and you'll get your treat later," Bellatrix spoke to Anastasia.

"You're going to make her lazy if you use naps as both a reward as well as for punishment."

"She's two months old. She can be as lazy as she wants." She went to the bedroom and laid the blonde babe down on the bed, tucking her in nicely. "Sleep well," she murmured. She came back out and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug.

"What's this for?" Hermione asked as she hugged her back.

"I made you cry. I hate it when you cry." She pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"It's okay Bella, really."

Bellatrix rubbed her back. "I just want to make it up to you."

"I already told you, you don't have to –"

"I want to." She kissed her cheek and ran a hand up her side. "Please let me."

"Bella, I don't think we should…" Hermione grabbed her hand and moved it back down. "Not yet. We should wait. We don't know how this blood will –"

"Okay, okay I get it," her tone was kind. She took her hand and lead her over to the couch, pulling her down with her. "I just – I want… Can we at least do a little bit?" She cupped her cheek, stroking the skin there with her thumb. "I want to make balance, make you feel something good after all the bad I've caused today."

How could Hermione deny something that seemed so important to her? "Okay, just a little bit."

Bellatrix smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She wound a hand through her hair and let the other rest against her neck.

Hermione relaxed into the kiss, arms wrapping around her.

Bellatrix sought entrance and Hermione granted it. She flashed back to a couple days previous when she had tried to help Bellatrix forget her bad dreams. She felt bad she hadn't gotten to give her what she'd promised, the unexpected visit from Andromeda and then Anastasia's presence and Bellatrix's yo-yoing emotions having gotten in the way. And now she had to deny her again, scared something would go wrong if they rushed into it too soon after the blood transfusion. "You can have all of me again soon," Hermione whispered. "I promise, just give it a few days." She kissed her again. "Until then, this will just have to do." She pressed kisses along her jaw and then down her neck.

"Mm," Bella moaned contentedly. "Oh, Mione…" A moment or two later she seized Hermione's cheeks in her hands, halting her actions. "This is supposed to be me making you feel good, remember?" She pressed a kiss to her lips and then kissed her neck much in the same manner Hermione had been kissing hers.

Hermione let out a soft, "Oh." The sensations Bellatrix was causing were wonderful. She moaned her name when she felt her tongue glide against her neck. She grew wet when Bellatrix picked a spot to start sucking at and found it extremely unfair they had to wait to go all the way. By the time Bellatrix was done, Hermione was sure she had several hickeys. "Well," she stated when she'd regained her breath. "That might not have been anywhere close to all the way, but it still felt amazing."

Bellatrix grinned. "Good." She drew her close and nestled her head comfortably on her shoulder, closing her eyes.

Hermione stroked her hair. "Are we resting now?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Bella, can you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"That you'll eat after you wake up."

"Okay. Promise." She kissed her neck just above her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She found one of her hands and laced their fingers together.

Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes. They would make it through this, she knew it.


End file.
